This invention relates to aqueous liquid compositions which have a yield value and are shear-thinning comprising suspended particles having a density greater than that of the continuous aqueous liquid phase. Compositions of this type are well known, especially where the composition is a detergent composition. Examples of such compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,922-Wixon, issued Jan. 29, 1963; U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,668-Hartman, issued Oct. 12, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,849-Leikhim, issued Sept. 26, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,851-Rupe et al, issued Sept. 26, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,987-Maguire, Jr. et al, issued July 31, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,559-Ulrich, issued Feb. 14, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,487-Pruhs et al, issued Apr. 16, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,908-Heile, issued Apr. 23, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,994-Rubin et al, issued Dec. 31, 1985 and British Patent Application No. 2,116,199A-Julemont et al, published Sept. 21, 1983, all of said patents and said published application being incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,668, discloses that a light water-insoluble particulate filler material is a desirable ingredient of such compositions to improve stability. Also, Japanese Patent Application J60076598-A, discloses that air bubbles 50-700 microns in diameter improve separation stability in light duty liquid compositions containing suspended abrasives.